


The Janitor Is Tearing Me Apart

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Crying, Flashbacks, Forehead Kisses, Fun, Love Confessions, M/M, Wally pls, its a lot less romantic than it sounds, remember when i said sammy is a morosexual? yeah this cements that, sammy: (sharp inhale) I Love You But God Fucking Damn If Its The Keys, sammy: Walter Im In Fucking Shambles, wally: (pokes his sweet little head inside sammys office), wally: it is the keys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: “You sure you didn’t see ‘em?”“You have a spare ring, go use that.”“I lost it.”Deep pained sigh.“I lost my keys so I used my spares but then I lost them too.”“God damnit.”______(aka https://adobe-outdesign.tumblr.com/post/187587180052/so-if-wally-might-have-two-sets-of-keys-can-you , but gayer)





	The Janitor Is Tearing Me Apart

Sammy’s face dived in the space between his fingers, ending up held ten centimetres over his music sheet. Wally stood by the door, fiddling nervously with his own hands.

“What.” the music director asked.

The janitor’s head sank in his shoulders.

“I lost my keys, mr. Lawrence.”

Sammy rubbed his temples.

“I gave you another ring of keys ten minutes ago.”

“I know, mr. Lawrence.”

Wally sounded honestly mortified. He always sounded honestly mortified, really. And he meant it, more than likely.

But God, this happened just. So. Often.

_“Mr. Lawrence, have you seen my keys?”  
_

_Perfect. More damned distractions._

_“No, I have not seen your keys, and truth be told I should **not **have seen your keys, because those are **your** keys and you’re supposed to keep track of them, and judging by what you just you lost them.”  
_

_“I did lose ‘em, mr Lawrence.”  
_

_“I figured.”  
_

_“You sure you didn’t see ‘em?”  
_

_“You have a spare ring, go use that.”  
_

_“I lost it.”  
_

_Deep pained sigh._

_“I lost my keys so I used my spares but then I lost them too.”  
_

_“God damnit.”  
_

_He’s done it. He’s done it, he’s fucking** oh shit he’s crying**. Bawling his eyes out. Oh fuck, no no no no no close those faucets before you flood the floor boy._

_“I, I, I don’t wanna be fired, mr. Lawrence…”  
_

_“Woah, woah, calm down now, calm… Look, calm down a second, will you? I’ve got…” -oh no you will **not** you weak foolish man- “I got some copies of your keys, ok? Use these.”** you motherfucker.** “I won’t tell anyone anything, but you gotta be careful and not lose them, ok? ‘Cause Joey might notice.”  
_

_“I’ll… I’ll be very very careful, mr. Lawrence, I promise… Thank you…”  
_

_“Don’t wipe your… God, here’s a tissue, stop usuing your sleeves.”  
_

_“Ok… Thank you again, mr. Lawrence…”  
_

_“Oh, shush it. This, this better not happen again, got that? Good. Now go do your job. And stop crying.”_

_“Ok, mr. Lawrence. Thank-”  
_

_“Stop. Go. Don’t worry. Don’t lose them.”  
_

_“Ok… I-I’m going. Tha… Right, sorry. Bye, mr. Lawrence.”_

And yet here they were. Same scenario, repeated at nauseam, luckily with progressively less and less tears.

Wally flinched when the musician stood up from his desk and marched over to him looking absolutely devoid of fucks or will to live. His cheeks were cupped tenderly by long, slightly calloused fingers.

Sammy stared at his hazel eyes for a couple more seconds.

“I love you.” he finally blurted out. “I absolutely adore you. I’ve dreamt of kissing every single part of your body under the moonlight and the thought of holding your hand tangles my intestines into heart-shaped knots. But I swear to God, if you keep losing those damned keys I’m gonna have to go throw my mind into the fucking ocean like a skipping stone on a lake because I cannot live like this.”

And then they stood there, completely silent. Wally had stopped fidgeting. The music director stroked idly the slight peachfuzz on the younger man’s cheek with his thumb.

The janitor gulped down an embarassing thought.

“Did… I mean, that… The, the love thing… Ya meant it?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

He allowed himself to lean into the touch. Sammy’s hands felt so nice to be held by. He wondered if they could hold him maybe outside of working shifts. When he noticed his mind had been frolicking freely and dangerously into territory meant to be explored only in environments safe from the eyes of litterally anyone passing close to Sammy’s office for a good three minutes, he grew red enough for his entire face to be reminiscent of the remnants of fiery embers that haven’t quite been put out.

If the music director knew what had been going on his his head (and as a matter of fact he did, because it was very hard not to see what Wally was thinking at any given time), he didn’t say a word about it. One of his hands left the side of the janitor’s face to go rummage inside one of his desk’s drawers, finally pulling out a tingling ring of spare keys.

He placed it almost tenderly in Wally’s palm: “Please try not to lose them before tomorrow.” he murmured.

“Ok.” Wally nodded. He waited just a couple of seconds more before adding in a hushed voice: “Can I call you Sammy?”

“Yes.”

“Ok then, Sammy.”

The music director kissed the top of his head and for a whole second, he thought he had finally reached heaven.

“Get the hell out of my office now, please.”

Wally didn’t even hear the cussing. He nodded dreamily and left with an unstable, lovestruck cadence to his walk.


End file.
